Dark Beginning
by IxLuVxcOlEx
Summary: Part 1 in a series, Dark Path, phoebe and cole's romance heats up, set around mid-season 4


"Piper, Paige!" Phoebe Halliwell yelled from upstairs," I need you!" It was a real emergency. Pheobe was going out to dinner with her long time boyfriend, Cole.  
With a flash of shimmery blue lights her two sisters appeared in her room. "What's up Pheebs?" Piper asked.  
"Well, as you know Cole and I have been dating for two years now and I think he might be popping the question soon," Phoebe answered.  
"What that will you marry me question or the I'm an evil creep and I want to become good again story" Paige said with a "You know I hate Cole yet you make us orb in here because of him" face.  
"Whatever," Pheobe said as she added some eye shadow. "Just because you're convinced that Cole's still evil after the whole Belthazor thing doesn't mean he's not changed.  
"Well have fun on your date and call us incase of some demonic threat," Piper said as her and Paige left the room. "Paige why did you have to say that in front of Pheobe you know she won't believe you, she loves Cole and why can't you just accept that?" Piper asked her other sister as they walked down the steps of their house.  
"I don't know there's just something about him that I DO NOT  
trust, he'll probably marry her then, kill her" Paige responded, unaware that they were being watched.  
Across town in the penthouse apartment of the most  
luxury apartments in San Francisco they were being watched by one of  
the most powerful evils, Cole Turner, also known as The Source of all  
Evil. "Oh Paige," he said to himself, "you are so right, yet so  
wrong." "I do love your sister, but I'm not going to kill her, my  
intentions are to turn her evil," he continued.  
"If you want to turn her evil," Cole heard a voice  
and turned around, it was just the seer, "you'll have to feed her this  
potion on the eve of your wedding," the Seer said as she held up a  
small vial with a red liquid in it. "Of course this one is incomplete;  
you're going to need to retrieve a few extra ingredients," she  
continued, "It will need a hair from her head, one from yours, and  
some of your blood, after you get me these I can make the potion,"  
"Well, I have to get going," Cole said, "I have  
to pick out a ring." The door slammed and he was gone.  
DING-DONG! "I'll get it!" Leo yelled from the kitchen. He  
opened the door. It was Cole and he had about a dozen roses. "Phoebe!"  
Leo yelled "Cole's here."  
Cole looked up as he heard footsteps coming  
down the steps. He nearly dropped the flowers when he saw her. She  
looked beautiful. She was wearing a quarter-length red dress.  
"Bye guys," she yelled to Piper and Paige,  
"Don't wait up for me!" She and Cole kissed as she got to the door.  
"See you later, don't wait up for me." The door closed, and they were  
gone.  
"With that cheap cologne and if we count his  
past, I still don't know what she sees in him," Paige sighed and  
walked into the kitchen, "I'll be looking at dresses."  
"Leo, could you check and see if the elders  
know anything because is it just me or did Cole seem extra sleezy  
tonight?" Piper asked, "I'll be with Paige."  
"I'll go check," Leo responded, "and your  
right, he did seem like he had something he wasn't telling us." Then  
Leo orbed out.  
As Leo searched, Piper and Paige browsed  
for dresses; Cole gathered the ingredients for the Seer's potion.  
While Phoebe and him danced, he plucked one of her hairs. The last two  
ingredients could be done later. After they went back to the table he  
decided it was time to propose.  
"Phoebe," Cole said as he got down on his  
knee, "these last two years have been crazy, but great. What I'm  
trying to get to is, well, Phoebe Halliwell, will you marry me?" He  
smiled as he finished.  
"Oh my god," Phoebe said happily, tears  
of joy streamed down her face, "of course I will, I've been waiting  
for this day forever." "Yes, yes, yes!!!" she continued. "Whenever you  
want to get married, whether it's tonight or next year, I'm ready!"  
"How's next Saturday?" Cole laughed.  
"Perfect," Pheobe smiled as he wiped  
the tears from her face. "Do you want me to start moving my stuff into  
the penthouse tomorrow?" she asked.  
"That would be perfect, I'll swing by  
tomorrow morning to bring some stuff over." He responded. Perfect.  
That would give the Seer enough time to prepare the potion. His plan  
was going along perfectly. All he had to do was dispose of Piper and  
Paige. Either that or maybe Phoebe could get to them and somehow turn  
them evil also.  
As Phoebe and Cole drove home from their  
romantic evening Piper and Paige waited for their arrival. It was  
pretty late. Piper looked up at the clock. "It's almost 12:30, where  
could she be?" Piper said worryingly. "How long does it take to  
propose?" she continued sort of ending with a laugh.  
"I don't know," Paige said, "but if she doesn't  
get here soon I'm going to be orbing in on them." Finally they heard  
the sound of Cole's car and car doors slamming. Two minutes later  
Pheobe and him stepped in to the manor. Paige noticed the gleam in  
Pheobe's eyes that always seemed to pop out when she was very excited.  
"Everybody," Phoebe started, "Cole and I have  
an announcement to make." "We're getting married!" she continued with  
that gleam seaming to shine brighter than before.  
"That's just...umm, that's just great!" Paige  
lied. She didn't trust Cole one bit. It was just the look in his eyes...  
it was just suspious.  
"Paige," Piper corrected, "Congratulations Phoebe,  
have you given any thought of to when the wedding should be?"  
"Next Saturday!" Phoebe responded," yeah we  
wanted to make it soon so we wouldn't have to wait." "Oh my god, I'm  
getting married!" she exclaimed. "Oh goodnight baby, I love you, she  
said as she ran upstairs, "see you in the morning everyone."  
"Well I'd better be leaving also," Cole  
said and he headed out the door.  
"Don't trust him," Paige said as she ran  
up the stairs for bed.  
"Paige!!!" Piper yelled and ran up behind  
her.  
As Cole arrived back at his apartment he dropped  
the potion ingredients onto the table as he entered the house. He  
looked down at a picture of him and Phoebe. "I really hope this  
works," he said to himself. "Seer," Cole yelled, "I have your potion  
ingredients!" As he waked into his bedroom the Seer shimmered in.  
"Are you sure you have every single one  
of them?" she questioned. "You do know this is total chance," she  
continued, "there isn't a 100% chance that she will turn."  
"Well it's a chance I'm willing to take,"  
Cole responded, "believe me if I'm right, which I am, Phoebe will  
become evil, even if the potion doesn't work. Now if you would please  
excuse me I have a wedding plan," he finished and went into his room.  
"Oh yeah I forgot to mention Phoebe is moving in tomorrow so I'm  
trying to really keep demonic walk-ins on a low, if they need to speak  
with me tell them to contact Julie."  
"I shall and I will start on the  
potion," the Seer responded. With that she shimmered away.  
"Leo!" Piper called. In an instant Leo  
orbed into the manor's kitchen. "Any word on the Cole thing?" she  
asked him.  
"Nothing really major, just there has  
been a lot of extra demonic activity," Leo answered, "signs are  
pointing to a new source, but it's only a maybe."  
"Ok, thanks I'll tell Paige." Piper  
answered. "Why don't you settle down for the night?" she asked Leo.  
"That sounds like a good idea," Leo  
answered, "I'll be in the shower.  
"Ok, that's fine," Piper responded  
as he orbed upstairs to their room. "Paige," Piper said as she  
knocked on her bedroom door.  
"Yeah," Paige said, "Oh hey Piper,  
what's up?"  
"Leo's back from checking with the  
elders about the whole new source thing and signs are pointing to a  
new one."  
"Cole," Paige said, "Phoe-"  
"Shhhhh," Piper said covering  
Paige's mouth, "Don't jump to conclusions."  
Paige rolled her eyes. She got up  
and went into the bathroom to put moisturizer on her face. As she  
washed it off she didn't see her reflection, but Cole's. "Ahh!!" she  
screamed and ran into Piper's room.  
"What?" Piper said as she met  
Paige In the hallway.  
"Nothing, hallucinating," Paige  
answered  
"Ok," Piper said walking back into her room  
As Piper, Paige, and Phoebe peacefully slept Cole walked  
around his apartment. Finally the Seer shimmered in, "It is done," she  
held out a vial with a now clear liquid.  
"Finally," Cole said and walked  
into his room to go to bed. The Seer shimmered out.  
"DING-DONG" the door bell chimed  
to the beautiful Saturday morning. 


End file.
